Nine Months
by Lptbl
Summary: Mikan and Natsume have been together for a long time. Now that Youchi- Mikan's nephew- comes into the picture, would they stay together? or will the four year old break them up? To Mikan, nine months couldn't be any slower. YxMxN/HxR/ Slight OOC/A few OC/


**Lptbl: First story, this idea came to me one day (actually, it came to me 3 hours ago XD) and I thought the plot was cute, y'know, Youchi with his unrequited love at four, Natsume with his jealousy, Mikan with her naive-ness, Hotaru with her blackmail, the usual.**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter one- Lptbl's debut- of _Nine Months_.**

**

* * *

**

**_FIRST MONTH:._  
**

Mikan Sakura had never expected this. Ever. In her whole seventeen years of existence had she thought that this day would ever come. Youchi, her four year old nephew- her favourite relative- was in the middle of her house, scooping ice-cream into his bowl. Parent-less.

When she had come home and saw Youchi watching TV on the couch, she had thought that Misaki had gotten the late shift again and would be picking up Youchi later on. That was four days ago. Ninety-six hours ago. 5760 minutes ago. 345600 seconds ago. Not that she was doing the math. Even for the air-headed Misaki Sakura, forgetting Youchi was impossible. She doted on him like a catholic worshiped God.

Mikan's phone rang on the counter top. Flipping it open, she noticed that it was a call from Misaki.

"Misaki-nee, I swear to God-" she was interrupted by Misaki.

"Hey Mikan, how's my favorite little sister?" she chuckled nervously into the phone, knowing that she was going to get a verbal lashing later.

"One, I'm your only little sister, and two, I'd be great if you hadn't dumped your son on me for the last FOUR days."

"Hehe, about that, Mikan," she began slowly, "look, I think you'll have to look after Youchi for a bit longer, see, I got a call from my boss and he said that I had to transfer overseas."

"Why can't you take him, inconsiderate sister of mine?"

"Well, it's trial thing, so, if I don't like it, I'll come straight back, and, the transfer's only going to be for a few months."

"Define 'a few'."

She mumbled something into the phone.

"What was that?"

"Uh, about nine to ten months."

Mikan groaned and covered her eyes with her hands. "Misaki-nee, you can't just do that to your child, and school starts in two days, I can't just take him with me."

"Sure you can."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "No, I can't."

"Yes, you can. I made arrangement with the your principal."

"You mean Uncle Kazu?"

"He gave it the A-okay."

Mikan sighed, "fine, whatever, do what you want, go live your life while I slave away in my house."

Even though she couldn't see it, she knew Misaki was grinning like a madman, "thanks hun, I appreciate it."

The brunette grumbled, "damn right you better appreciate it."

Flipping her phone shut, she stared at that aforementioned four year old. He was sitting there, watching his favourite TV anime, not knowing where his mother was.

"Mikan-nee," he says, taking her out of her stupor, "you were talking to mummy, yeah? Where is she?"

Mikan sighed for what seemed like the tenth time in the last five minutes, "she's somewhere far away, but she's going to come back." She grabbed her house keys. "Now, who's in for some junk food?"

-xox-

L

O

V

E

-xox-

Mikan walked down the busy streets of Tokyo, little nephew in hand. He dragged her to the new candy shop that already had a good reputation.

"And then, mummy bought me some Howalon, and it felt like it was m- mel- uh."

"Melting?"

"Yeah, it was like the Howalon was melting in my mouth!"

The seventeen year old smiled at him, their arms swinging up and down besides them.

"Mikan?" a familiar voice asked from behind.

Mikan and Youchi both turned.

"Oh, it's Natsu-chan, Ruka-pyon and Hota-chan," she said as she named off her friends in front of her. "I haven't seen you guys in _ages_."

Natsume smirked, "it's been a good holidays this year, far, far away from your obnoxious voice."

She pouted, "my voice is not obnoxious."

"Sure it isn't," he said as he rolled his eyes, "hey, who's the kid?" he asked, pointed at the four year old at her waist.

She looked down, as if she only realised at that moment he was there, "oh, this is my nephew Youchi, You-chan, these are my friends Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi and you already know Hota-chan, yeah?"

He nodded wildly, while clutching onto her skirt from behind.

"Actually, You-chan, Natsume's my boyfriend, believe it or not," Mikan chuckled.

The four year old boy looked horrified at that statement, looking back from Mikan to Natsume.

Hotaru laughed from her spot. Ruka looked at his girlfriend questionably.

"Well," she began, "when You-chan learnt how to talk, the first thing he asked her was to marry him, when she said yes, he seriously believed it. He used to drag Misaki-nee into different flower shops to buy Mikan white carnations, which are Mikan's favourite flower and, coincidentally enough, represent good luck and pure love. On valentine's day, he made his mother teach him to make chocolate and he gave it to her."

"Which is much more that what Natsume did, he just gave her a smack on the head."

"Exactly. In You-chan's eyes, Natsume is public enemy number one."

The couple both turned back to the boy in question, glaring at the taller one.

"Oi, polka, what's his problem?"

"Don't call Mikan-nee '_polka_' her name is Mikan Sakura and you can't have her!"

Natsume grinned a wolfish grin, "oh? And why not?"

"'Cause Mikan-nee already said she would marry me!"

* * *

**Have you had an unrequited love?**

**Review::,,**

**V  
**


End file.
